


Ideal Type

by daaniiies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, happy krisyeolvember
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaniiies/pseuds/daaniiies
Summary: Depois de tantos anos a idealizar a sua alma gémea e a sonhar (muitas vezes acordado) com o momento em que iria conhecê-la, Chanyeol não estava preparado para ter uma desilusão de metro e noventa de altura.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 6





	1. What is this???

**Author's Note:**

> repostando por motivos de krisyeolvembro, parte 2?  
vou incluir as capas nesta porque acho que é importante okay são o melhor da fic :(
> 
> { originalmente postada em http://fics.me/7819518 }

Chanyeol era um romântico. Não só derretia totalmente para todos os filmes onde os personagens encontravam a sua alma gémea e lutavam contra tudo para que o amor vencesse como também ansiava pela sua própria história de amor. O facto de não poder saber com antecedência quando conheceria a sua alma gémea levava-o a considerar a hipótese todos os dias, chegando a sonhar acordado sobre o momento em que encontraria a pessoa que lhe estava destinada; os seus dedos perdendo-se em carícias em redor da marca no seu antebraço direito.

A marca era a chave. Toda a gente tinha uma, naturalmente, e esta era igual única e exclusivamente à da sua alma gémea.

Entre todos os bilhões de diferentes formatos, alguém tinha uma marca exatamente igual à de Chanyeol; uma pequena mancha no antebraço direito que, do ângulo certo, Chanyeol afirmava parecer-se com um coração. Da primeira vez que encontrasse a sua alma gémea, era suposto sentir alguma espécie de descarga de energia em volta da marca, avisando-o de que tinha finalmente encontrado a sua outra metade. Isso também era diferente para cada um. Algumas pessoas sentiam um choque violento, como Sehun quando encontrou Jongin e acabou por lhe virar para cima o batido que era suposto servir-lhe, mas outras podiam sentir apenas um formigueiro, como Baekhyun quando se cruzou com Taeyeon na estação de metro. Alguns defendiam que dependia da intensidade do amor que iriam sentir pela respetiva alma gémea, mas Baekhyun discordava fortemente dessa teoria.

Para todos os efeitos, Chanyeol ansiava pelo dia em que sentiria a tal descarga de energia.

Imaginara milhares de cenários e situações diferentes em que poderia encontrar a sua alma gémea e adorava todos eles, mesmo aqueles em que se envergonhava. Ela iria amá-lo mesmo que Chanyeol passasse vergonha no primeiro momento, não iria? Estavam destinados.

Ela, a sua alma gémea.

Chanyeol imaginava-a sempre como uma jovem bonita, quase como uma princesa. Uma menina baixinha e delicada, que ele pudesse abraçar contra o seu peito e proteger. Com olhos brilhantes e longos cabelos lisos que ele pudesse empurrar-lhe para trás da orelha antes de lhe beijar de forma leve os lábios pequenos, de onde se habituaria a ouvir risos quase infantis numa voz bonita. Com mãos pequenas que ele pudesse aquecer com as suas em dias de frio. Seriam perfeitos um para o outro, com toda a certeza, pois era assim que devia ser.

\- **Chanyeol!** – Sehun praticamente berrou ao seu lado, fazendo-o saltar de susto e quase o matando do coração. – **Pára de pensar em disparates e concentra-te, temos um jogo para ganhar.** – resmungou, enquanto Chanyeol esticava os lábios num bico amuado. Para Sehun era fácil, ele já tinha Jongin.

\- **Não são disparates.** – resmungou de volta, voltando a sua atenção para o resto da equipa.

Tinham finalmente chegado ao dia por que esperavam desde o início do semestre: o primeiro jogo do ano contra a equipa da Yonsei.

A rivalidade entre as duas universidades não era uma novidade para ninguém então, mesmo que o basquetebol não fosse o desporto com mais fãs na zona, os jogos entre as equipas da Korea University e da Yonsei University eram sempre lugar para muita gente. Por esse motivo, Chanyeol via nos encontros desportivos o potencial para outros acontecimentos. Talvez a sua alma gémea fosse uma aluna da Yonsei! Pela sua alma gémea, Chanyeol estava disposto a ultrapassar a antiga rivalidade entre as universidades.

O jovem não estava realmente a contar que fosse conhecer a sua alma gémea naquele jogo. Considerava, sim, que existia a hipótese de a encontrar naquele evento, mas também admitia a si próprio que era uma ideia bem fantasiosa. Não era como se ele fosse cumprimentar todas as meninas presentes então, mesmo que ela estivesse lá, as probabilidades seriam que Chanyeol não iria conhecê-la daquela forma, pois a reação entre as duas marcas só acontecia perante o contacto físico.

No entanto, a sua alma gémea não estava entre o público que assistia ao jogo.

Aconteceu rápido demais. Chanyeol não tinha a certeza de que conseguiria processar a informação tão rapidamente mesmo se estivesse à espera, quanto mais depois de ser apanhado desprevenido. A sua mente estava no jogo, pois a sua prioridade no momento era levar a equipa à vitória, então a última coisa que estava à espera era da descarga elétrica que sentiu ao chocar o seu corpo com um da equipa adversária.

Se tivesse sido um simples formigueiro, talvez Chanyeol nem o tivesse notado em meio à adrenalina do desporto. Mas foi como um choque elétrico de uma potência elevada, que partiu do seu antebraço direito e levou o seu corpo a afastar-se do outro por impulso, antes de ficar sem reação.

O corpo que tentara impedir de chegar ao cesto contornou o seu e avançou, fazendo facilmente com que a bola passasse por dentro da rede pendurada. Enquanto as pessoas à sua volta se dividiam entre comemorar ou lamentar os primeiros pontos do jogo, Chanyeol olhava chocado para aquele que lhe provocara a que era provavelmente a sensação que mais ansiara durante toda a sua vida.

O outro olhou-o logo depois de marcar o cesto à respetiva equipa, encontrando-lhe o olhar com o seu e abafando um riso enquanto levava a mão esquerda a esfregar o antebraço direito.

\- **Isso foi intenso. **– disse para Chanyeol, parecendo divertido ao confirmar que o outro não estava enganado.

Eram almas gémeas.

Chanyeol sentiu-se cambalear, com o corpo a perder as forças, e logo alguém veio segurá-lo. No entanto, o seu olhar continuava preso ao desconhecido à sua frente, que também se aproximou para o olhar com atenção e o que pareceu preocupação. Uma mão dele chegou até à sua mão direita e Chanyeol sentiu um formigueiro na zona onde sabia estar a sua marca; recolheu a própria mão de imediato.

\- **Estás bem?** – o outro tornou a falar-lhe, calmo e com a voz rouca.

\- **Dá para voltares a respirar, sua anta?** – Sehun resmungou ao seu lado, revelando que era ele quem o segurava, e o mais velho puxou o ar para os pulmões, não sabendo realmente por quanto tempo o tinha impedido de lá chegar.

Piscou os olhos repetidamente, parecendo funcionar tão bem quanto uma máquina a meio de um curto circuito, e notou uma mão a passar-lhe várias vezes em frente à cara sem que, no entanto, conseguisse desprender o seu olhar de onde encontrava o jogador da equipa adversária. O outro olhou-o de volta, com um sorrisinho divertido a voltar-lhe aos lábios, mas alterou bruscamente a expressão para uma de inocência logo depois, ao desviar o olhar de Chanyeol.

\- **Não fiz nada.** – disse para Sehun, que o amigo ouviu bufar logo depois.

\- **Incapacitaste um dos nossos melhores jogadores**. – resmungou em resposta, ao que o outro arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- **Iam perder de qualquer forma**. – atirou, com um sorrisinho de canto.

Chanyeol franziu o sobrolho, mas não chegou a ripostar à provocação do desconhecido. Em parte porque as palavras pareciam recusar-se a sair-lhe da boca e em parte porque foi guiado para sair do campo.

Nem sequer ousou importar-se com ser substituído no jogo, ainda que normalmente ele fosse protestar pelos seus direitos como um dos melhores jogadores da equipa. A sua mente estava praticamente em branco, incerta sobre tudo o que sabia e confusa sobre tudo o que esperava, e o seu olhar mantinha-se preso ao culpado por tudo aquilo, incapaz de se afastar dele por um segundo que fosse.

De todos os milhares de vezes que pensara sobre a sua alma gémea, Chanyeol tinha considerado em algumas que esta poderia ser um homem. Não poderia descartar a hipótese quando tinha a consciência de que também sentia atração pelo sexo masculino, mas as suas tendências sempre tinham sido mais inclinadas para o sexo feminino e por isso na grande maioria das vezes ele imaginara a sua alma gémea como uma mulher. Não era o facto de ser um homem que lhe tinha mais impacto, era o resto.

Mesmo quando considerara a hipótese de ser um homem, as idealizações de Chanyeol não se tinham alterado muito. O seu tipo ideal ainda era alguém menor que ele, com olhos brilhantes e cabelos suaves que caíam para os olhos, com lábios delicados e uma voz doce, com mãos pequenas e gestos calmos. Alguém como Lu Han, que ironicamente também era um aluno da Yonsei e que Chanyeol tinha conhecido no ano anterior, ficando quase desapontado quando foi falar com ele pela primeira vez e não sentiu qualquer reação fora do normal. Porém, a realidade tinha decidido ignorar todas as fantasias de Chanyeol e presentear-lhe... aquilo.

O que era _aquilo_?

Chanyeol mantinha o sobrolho meio franzido sem conseguir evitar, observando a sua suposta alma gémea e tentando compreender como raio é que poderia _aquilo_ resultar.

Primeiro que tudo o outro era enorme, talvez até maior que Chanyeol, o que deitava totalmente por terra as suas expectativas sobre ter uma alma gémea para proteger. E ele não tinha realmente conseguido absorver muito mais da aparência do outro porque o choque não lhe permitiu fazê-lo antes de se afastarem, mas conseguia lembrar-se de que não existia nenhuma voz doce que fosse levá-lo a derreter, nem nenhum gesto calmo de mãos pequenas e nem mesmo cabelos. A voz do outro era mais grave que o estado mental em que Chanyeol estava desde o encontro, as mãos dele eram rápidas e quase maiores que a bola de basquetebol e o cabelo escuro era tão curto que se espetava em todas as direções num desafio à força da gravidade. Em cima disso, a postura dele em campo era claramente agressiva. Era completamente o oposto daquilo que Chanyeol queria ou esperava.

Volta e meia, o olhar dele procurava Chanyeol no banco de suplentes e os lábios dele esticavam-se num novo sorriso de canto. Então Chanyeol franzia mais o sobrolho, desviando o olhar por um momento antes de voltar a procurá-lo inevitavelmente.

Quando a primeira parte do jogo chegou ao final, a equipa da Yonsei estava oito pontos à frente, comemorando em volta ao jogador número dez que, para além de fazer vários cestos de três pontos ainda tinha conseguido eliminar Chanyeol do jogo. Obviamente que Chanyeol estava ofendido com toda a situação. Então quando o outro teve o desplante de o olhar de novo e lhe sorrir de canto, ele encarou aquilo como uma provocação e decidiu que estava na altura de voltar ao jogo. Pareceu uma boa ideia na altura.

Não foi uma boa ideia, porém. Chanyeol percebeu que não tinha sido uma boa ideia logo no primeiro momento em que o outro ficou à sua frente de novo, encarando-o em desafio e sorrindo para o provocar apenas dois segundos antes de lhe tirar a bola e driblar em direção a mais dois pontos. E esse foi apenas o primeiro momento de muitos, pois o desgraçado fez questão de contornar todas as regras do jogo e ignorar todas as regras sociais sobre espaço pessoal, quase atropelando Chanyeol sempre que ia tirar-lhe a bola e provocando-o sempre que este tentava recuperá-la, chegando mesmo a mandar-lhe um beijo pelo ar.

Chanyeol estava tão chateado no final do jogo que era possível que ganhasse rugas antes do tempo devido à força com que franzia o sobrolho. A sua alma gémea não só era o total oposto ao que sempre desejara como ainda era um idiota e, para ainda ajudar ao seu humor, a sua equipa tinha perdido o primeiro jogo contra a Yonsei. Pareceu-lhe naquele momento que não havia como aquele dia ficar pior.

E no entanto estava enganado. De novo.

Soube que estava enganado quando, depois de tomar um longo banho e de voltar às suas roupas, saiu do balneário reservado à sua equipa para encontrar _alguém_ à sua espera. Estava encostado à parede, com os braços cruzados ao peito e uma mão a segurar o smartphone por onde deslizava o polegar, parecendo divertido enquanto observava algo no ecrã do aparelho. Também ele tinha tomado um banho e trocado o equipamento azul escuro da Yonsei por roupas casuais; uns jeans pretos e uma fina t-shirt cinza escuro, num visual simples que era decorado por uma corrente ao pescoço, várias pulseiras e anéis e pequenos brincos nas orelhas.

Chanyeol olhou-o apenas por um momento, em silêncio, mas foi o suficiente para ele notar a sua presença, desencostando-se da parede e arrumando o smartphone num bolso.

\- **Onde achas tu que vais?** – a voz grave perguntou, enquanto uma mão grande agarrava um pulso de Chanyeol, para o parar quando tentou passar por ele sem dizer nada. Puxou-o na sua direção, fazendo-o cambalear para a sua frente. – **Park Chanyeol, certo?** – continuou então, claramente divertido. Chanyeol olhou-o.

\- **Quem é que te disse o meu nome?** – resmungou, de novo ofendido, franzindo o sobrolho.

\- **Os meus colegas, os teus colegas, o instagram** – enumerou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e olhando para cima num ar pensativo.

\- **Tu procuraste o meu instagram?** – Chanyeol quase ganiu, mais ofendido ainda.

\- **As tuas selcas são adoráveis.** – o outro respondeu, parecendo satisfeito sobre as próprias ações. Chanyeol não tinha uma resposta para aquilo, limitando-se a encará-lo por um momento e bufar, descrente.

Tentou afastar-se novamente, puxando o seu pulso da mão que ainda o segurava, mas esta tornou-se mais forte em volta dele, puxando-o outra vez e fazendo-o cambalear novamente em direção ao corpo maior. Tornou a olhá-lo, indignado, vendo-lhe um sorriso leve nos lábios.

\- **Deixa-me.** – ordenou. O outro ergueu a sobrancelha de novo.

\- **Não posso deixar-te, és a minha alma gémea.** – respondeu, simples, conseguindo um olhar longo.

Chanyeol desviou a cara, afastando-se de novo. Em vez de voltar a puxá-lo, dessa vez o outro seguiu-o, fazendo-o recuar até embater na outra parede do corredor e olhá-lo novamente. Era apenas alguns centímetros mais alto que Chanyeol, este notou no momento, mas isso era o suficiente para o intimidar. Sobre si, o olhar interrogativo e a sobrancelha arqueada exigiam uma explicação.

\- **Não és o que eu estava à espera.** – afirmou, não conseguindo manter o seu olhar no dele por muito tempo.

\- **Quer dizer que não sou bom o suficiente para ti?** – ripostou pouco depois, com um sorriso descrente. Chanyeol olhou-o por três segundos.

Não poderia negar que o outro era atraente. Ele tinha feições bonitas, olhos intensos e proporções praticamente perfeitas. Era provavelmente o homem ideal para grande parte da população. Porém, não para si.

\- **Não foi isso que eu disse.** – murmurou ao desviar o olhar. O outro ficou à espera e Chanyeol inspirou num impulso de coragem. – **És o completo oposto do meu tipo ideal, eu não vejo como é que isto** – gesticulou para o espaço entre os dois – **poderá funcionar alguma vez.** – disse e, de todas as coisas, o maior riu abafado.

\- **Claro que não sou o teu tipo ideal.** – começou, aproximando-se mais e apoiando um antebraço na parede atrás de Chanyeol, ao lado de um ombro dele. – **Uma alma gémea é o que tu precisas e o que te completa, não o que achas mais bonito. Portanto não nem nada a ver com o teu mau gosto.** – constatou. Chanyeol bufou, descrente, desviando o olhar. – **Empresta-me o teu telefone**. – pediu então, voltando a atrair o olhar do menor.

\- **Porquê? **– questionou, suspeitando. O outro desceu-lhe o olhar pelo corpo.

\- **Preferes que o procure com as minhas próprias mãos? **– provocou, com um sorriso, e Chanyeol deu-lhe um olhar ofendido antes de levar uma mão a tirar o próprio smartphone do bolso.

O maior agarrou o aparelho, não se afastando de Chanyeol um milímetro que fosse, e desbloqueou o ecrã para fazer alguma coisa que o menor não percebeu realmente até o ver levar o aparelho até perto da própria orelha, esperando pelo som de chamada. Chanyeol manteve o olhar sobre a face próxima da sua, percebendo mais uma vez o quanto ele era atraente, mas desviou o olhar mal o dele encontrou o seu.

Foi o outro que voltou a arrumar-lhe o smartphone no bolso, levando Chanyeol a descer o olhar para observar o gesto calmo e fazendo com que a mão grande chegasse ao seu queixo para lho erguer, reestabelecendo o contacto visual.

\- **Acho que podemos funcionar perfeitamente. **– começou, com a voz rouca. Quando Chanyeol desceu involuntariamente o olhar para os lábios cheios, conseguiu notar o sorriso formar-se. – **Liga-me quando quiseres que te mostre como.** – concluiu e selou os lábios do menor com os seus antes que este conseguisse desviar-se, afastando-se então.

Chanyeol tornou a franzir o sobrolho, vendo o outro afastar-se com passos tranquilos, e passou as costas de uma mão pelos próprios lábios, como se com isso pudesse recuperar o beijo roubado. Ao tirar o smartphone do bolso e verificar o registo de chamadas, ele encontrou um novo contacto salvo no aparelho.

_“Fanfan, o meu novo tipo ideal”_

Bufou, descrente. Aquele indivíduo tinha muita lata.

E, no entanto, talvez aquilo tudo tivesse resultado um bocadinho. E talvez, só talvez, Chanyeol fosse ligar-lhe mais tarde.


	2. What an idiot!!!

Chanyeol realmente acabou por ligar. Não naquele dia e nem no seguinte, mas no outro depois. Apesar de ainda estar incrivelmente indignado sobre toda a situação em que tinha conhecido a sua alma gémea, ele continuava a ser alguém muito curioso e um romântico incurável, por isso uma parte dele ainda queria que aquilo tudo funcionasse de alguma forma.

No entanto, ao ser atendido com um **_“Olá, meu amor”_** divertido na voz grave da sua suposta alma gémea, ele desligou a chamada sem chegar a dizer o que quer que fosse.

Ah, não. Apenas não seria possível fazer aquilo. Aquela pessoa não só era absolutamente o oposto do que idealizara como ainda tinha um qualquer talento para o deixar frustrado em dois milésimos de segundo, estavam destinados ao fracasso, nem sequer valia a pena tentar. E era cruel ter a noção disso porque tudo o que Chanyeol queria e precisava na vida dele era uma bonita história de amor, algo digno de um daqueles filmes românticos que as pessoas assistiam com um pote de gelado quando ficavam de coração partido. Chanyeol merecia algo assim porque ele tinha sido um bom menino a vida toda, mas parecia mais um castigo. Que crime grave tinha cometido na vida anterior para merecer _aquilo_ agora?

\- **Consegui-te informações**. – Sehun disse ao entrar no quarto que partilhavam, batendo a porta e atirando a pasta para cima da própria secretária antes de se aproximar. Sentado perto da cabeceira da cama e agarrado à própria almofada, Chanyeol dirigiu-lhe um olhar, mantendo o sobrolho franzido. – **Sobre a tua alma gémea.** – explicitou, revirando os olhos quando o mais velho se limitou a desviar o olhar com um suspiro cansado. – **O nome dele é Wu Yifan**. – começou, mesmo que Chanyeol não parecesse querer ouvir. – **Ele é chinês ou canadiano, ninguém sabe ao certo, mas está na Yonsei no curso de Relações Internacionais e... ele é bem popular. Tipo para além da equipa de basquetebol, ele está num clube de teatro e na rádio da faculdade, tem muita gente interessada nele.** – revelou, tentando arrancar alguma reação do outro.

\- **Que bom para ele.** – Chanyeol resmungou, apertando o abraço em volta da almofada no seu colo e mantendo o olhar longe do amigo.

\- **A parte interessante é que ele não mostra interesse por ninguém.** – continuou, arqueando uma sobrancelha de forma sugestiva antes de continuar. – **Exceto por ti.** – disse, conseguindo atrair o olhar do mais velho novamente para si.

\- **Pois ele pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva.** – manteve o tom resmungado, desviando novamente o olhar. – **Não há como isso funcionar, ele é totalmente não o meu tipo. **

\- **Ouvi dizer que ele é o tipo de toda a gente.** – Sehun comentou, absolutamente casual. – **E que também não é o que parece, então talvez só precises de o conhecer melhor.** – acrescentou, ouvindo Chanyeol bufar um riso descrente.

\- **Quem é que sequer te disse essas coisas?** – ergueu o queixo na direção do outro, arqueando as sobrancelhas e recorrendo a um tom apenas ligeiramente indignado.

\- **O Yixing**. – respondeu, simples e sem se deixar intimidar pela postura do amigo. – **Eles conhecem-se**. – acrescentou, quando Chanyeol ficou apenas a olhá-lo sem uma reação. O mais velho voltou a franzir o sobrolho e curvar-se em redor da almofada que abraçava.

Yixing era tão... ideal. Praticamente perfeito, com todas as coisas que Chanyeol gostava numa pessoa e ainda mais algumas igualmente agradáveis. Claro que seria um início trágico se este fosse a alma gémea de Chanyeol, afinal os dois tinham-se conhecido depois de Yixing passar uma noite na cama de Sehun, mas ainda assim ele era tão mais o tipo que Chanyeol gostava, parecia até incoerente que fosse amigo do tal Yifan.

\- **Já pensaste, sei lá, em sair com ele uma vez ou assim? **– Sehun atirou, com o tom a perder a paciência. O outro limitou-se a olhá-lo por um momento. – **Vais só ficar aqui abraçado à almofada? **– resmungou então. – **Estás assim há mais de duas horas, Chanyeol, eu literalmente já fui a uma aula e voltei e tu assim só porque lhe ligaste. **– barafustou, gesticulando com uma mão na direção da porta e depois na direção do amigo.

\- **Estou frustrado. **– resmungou de volta.

\- **Sexualmente?**

\- **Emocionalmente. **– Chanyeol corrigiu de imediato e Sehun revirou os olhos. – **Para ti é fácil, o Jongin era tudo o que querias. **– resmungou de novo, olhando o amigo por um momento.

\- **O Jongin não me come metade das vezes que eu queria. **– Sehun rebateu, embora o tom não fosse realmente sério e fosse fácil para o outro perceber o exagero. – **Mas tudo bem, se queres ficar aí assim em vez de tentar pelo menos conhecer a tua alma gémea e talvez perceber por que motivo é ele e não outra pessoa, o tempo é teu. **– continuou, num tom que desvalorizava o assunto, enquanto se voltava a erguer. – **Eu vou tomar um banho porque combinei de me encontrar com a minha alma gémea mais tarde e hoje é a vez de ele me comer. **– atirou em jeito de provocação, dirigindo-se ao quarto de banho anexo enquanto Chanyeol o seguia com o olhar de sobrolho franzido.

De novo sozinho com a sua almofada, Chanyeol enterrou o próprio nariz no objeto suave, ponderando sobre toda aquela situação por mais um bocado. De certa forma, Sehun tinha razão. Deveria existir algum motivo para a sua alma gémea ser o tal Yifan e não alguma outra pessoa e Chanyeol realmente não o conhecia, apesar de todas as informações que Sehun lhe tinha trazido. Talvez ele realmente estivesse enganado sobre o outro, embora toda a sua opinião tivesse sido formada a partir das atitudes dele para consigo.

Esticou um braço até agarrar o seu smartphone, este ainda no mesmo local onde Chanyeol o tinha largado depois de desligar a chamada anterior. Não iria ligar-lhe de novo, mas poderia investigá-lo online, era até justo depois de este ter procurado o seu instagram logo no dia em que se conheceram. E Chanyeol começaria exatamente aí.

Não precisou de se esforçar minimamente para encontrar a conta do outro na aplicação, era a única que dois dias antes tinha colocado _gostos_ em praticamente todas as suas publicações e o nome de usuário era ridículo o suficiente para Chanyeol o ter memorizado depois disso. Ao abrir o perfil dele, Chanyeol não precisou de muito para perceber que Sehun tinha dito a verdade sobre Yifan ser popular, pois o número de seguidores estava nos milhares mesmo que ele não seguisse tanta gente e, ao mudar o modo de visualização do feed, pode notar que todas as publicações tinham uma quantidade relativamente grande de respostas.

As selcas eram miseráveis. Não podia ser possível que aquela pessoa aparentemente sem talento para tirar fotos a si própria fosse a alma gémea de Park Chanyeol, o rei profissional das selcas entre o seu grupo de amigos – segundo ele próprio. O indivíduo apenas não entendia o conceito e a única salvação das fotos era que ele tinha uma cara bonita, o que levou Chanyeol abafar um suspiro cansado contra a almofada. Mas pelo menos o tal Yifan parecia ter a noção do próprio falhanço, pois a maioria das fotos eram tiradas por terceiros, mostrando-o em poses que poderiam ser dignas apenas da capa de um álbum de música hip-hop ou alguma coisa semelhante. Entre as fotos dele, tinha algumas outras de paisagens ou objetos, meia dúzia com outras pessoas e alguns vídeos dele a jogar basquetebol, tudo com descrições curtas em inglês, coreano, chinês ou mesmo simples emojis. Também não eram publicações muito frequentes, deixando vários dias entre cada, o que provavelmente também era o motivo de ter tantas respostas em todas.

Enquanto descia pelo perfil e analisava tudo com uma expressão agora meio amuada e meio aborrecida, Chanyeol realmente não podia mentir-se e dizer que o outro não era bonito e atraente. Apesar das fotos de pouca qualidade, ele reconhecia que Yifan era bem bonito e bem atraente, mas ainda assim não via como é que os dois poderiam funcionar de alguma forma quando a única coisa que tinham em comum parecia ser o basquetebol. De forma trágica, foi exatamente enquanto estava a refletir sobre isso de novo que Chanyeol cometeu aquele típico erro imperdoável que qualquer pessoa se arrisca a cometer ao investigar alguém online.

Ele acidentalmente colocou _gosto_ em uma das fotos.

Não sabia como tinha feito, estava tudo a correr perfeitamente antes e ele não tinha motivos nenhuns para se preocupar, até ver o maldito coração aparecer no centro da foto. E claro que ele retirou o _gosto_ logo depois, resmungando um palavrão contra a almofada, mas o mal já estava feito. Para piorar tudo ainda por cima, era uma selca. Uma em que Yifan até tinha ficado relativamente bem, talvez ajudado pelas roupas sociais ou pelos óculos claros ou pelo cabelo não tão curto penteado de forma elegante, mas indiscutivelmente mal tirada ainda assim. Publicada há mais de seis meses.

Chanyeol largou o smartphone de novo na cama, enterrando outra vez a cara na almofada e pousando as mãos na cabeça enquanto se amaldiçoava mentalmente. Estava perto de chorar de frustração por aquela altura.

\- **Se estás a tentar sufocar-te até à morte, eu recomendo uma corda. **– a voz de Sehun chegou até si no meio do desespero, fazendo-o choramingar de leve e abafado pelo tecido.

\- **Sou um idiota.** – gemeu com a cara na almofada, não se preocupando realmente que o outro não conseguisse perceber pois falava mais para si próprio do que para ele. Quando Sehun não respondeu, Chanyeol tornou a erguer a cabeça. – **Eu estava a avaliar o instagram dele e acidentalmente fiz gosto numa foto.** – revelou, ouvindo de imediato um riso em resposta.

\- **Típico.** – atirou, ainda a rir. – **Pelo menos é uma foto recente?** – perguntou, de algum ponto na zona do guarda-roupa para onde Chanyeol não tinha olhado sequer.

\- **Tem mais de seis meses.** – admitiu, derrotado.

\- **Uau. Discreto.** – riu, como sempre incrivelmente preocupado com o seu suposto melhor amigo. Chanyeol fechou os olhos, suspirando em derrota e voltando a abraçar a almofada.

\- **Ele tem muitos seguidores, talvez nem note.** – voltou a abrir os olhos, tentando convencer-se a si próprio de que aquela era uma possibilidade.

\- **Uma publicação com mais de seis meses não tem tanta atividade assim, ele vai notar.** – Sehun rebateu, aparentemente incapaz de o deixar viver em paz. O outro olhou-o com o sobrolho franzido, atirando-lhe a almofada e fazendo-o cambalear um bocado enquanto apertava os jeans. – **Virares-te contra mim não vai mudar nada.** – atirou a almofada de volta contra a cara de Chanyeol, que voltou a abraçá-la e a encolher-se numa bola de frustração, ficando dessa forma por um momento.

\- **Será que se desativar a minha conta, a notificação desaparece?** – disse de repente, erguendo a cabeça e apressando-se a procurar o smartphone de novo.

\- **Improvável**. – o mais novo respondeu, enquanto Chanyeol já voltava a ativar o ecrã do eletrónico para colocar a ideia em prática. – **E é possível que ele já tinha visto a notificação de qualquer das formas. **– acrescentou, mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo que o mais velho se dava conta de uma nova notificação na sua conta.

_“**galaxy_fanfan** identificou-te numa publicação. 5seg”_

Chanyeol encarou o ecrã por um longo momento, sem reação.

Aquilo não podia de facto estar a acontecer-lhe, podia? O outro não só tinha recebido a notificação sobre o seu _gosto_ acidental como ainda tinha decidido responder-lhe? E agora com certeza estava com a ilusão de que Chanyeol estava interessado nele de alguma forma porque tinha ido ver-lhe as fotos, mas Chanyeol estava apenas e unicamente a avaliá-lo e a encontrar outra dezena de motivos para os dois simplesmente não poderem funcionar de qualquer forma que fosse.

\- **Ele viu**. – murmurou, com toda a sua alma completamente fora do corpo àquele ponto. E depois meio choramingou um suspiro frustrado, inclinando a cabeça para trás e baixando o smartphone, voltando à posição anterior um momento depois.

A publicação em questão parecia ser uma foto nova, embora Chanyeol não fosse capaz de dizer ao certo porque aparecia apenas uma miniatura na notificação e não era como se ele tivesse memorizado qualquer foto do outro. Para piorar, era uma selca. Uma terrível o suficiente para Chanyeol conseguir notar que era terrível mesmo sem precisar de a ver maior e, como se não bastasse, uma que não incluía realmente roupas. Dava para ver um ombro nu na miniatura e Chanyeol só conseguia encará-la e perguntar-se o que havia de errado com aquele indivíduo.

Sehun aproximou-se para se inclinar por cima do seu ombro, observando o ecrã do smartphone e abafando um riso ao voltar a afastar-se. Chanyeol fez uma nota mental para procurar um novo melhor amigo.

\- **Vais ficar o resto do dia só a olhar para notificação?** – o outro provocou ainda por cima, ao que o mais velho bufou frustrado, finalmente abrindo a foto.

O tal Yifan estava realmente em tronco nu, com o aspeto de quem tinha saído do banho há pouco tempo, e na selca – que para além de terrível estava tremida! – dava para ver um ombro e parte do peito, mas essa nem era a pior parte. A pior parte era que ele estava a piscar um olho e ainda tinha os lábios esticados para lançar um beijo, numa pose que provavelmente devia ser classificada como imprópria pelo instagram em si. Chanyeol estava identificado nos lábios cheios e, na descrição da foto, o simples _“Eu vi”_ em coreano era o suficiente para lhe fazer o sangue ferver.

De sobrolho novamente franzido em indignação, Chanyeol encheu de ar os pulmões e quase furou o ecrã do smartphone ao aceder às opções da publicação. Retirou a marcação que o identificava na foto e voltou ao perfil de Yifan, procurando a opção para bloquear a conta e confirmando a ação com toques tão frustrados quanto a forma como jogou o smartphone de novo contra o colchão, erguendo-se depois e jogando também a almofada para cima da cama antes de se dirigir ao quarto de banho com passos pesados, ignorando o riso abafado de Sehun.

Precisava de um banho quente para se acalmar e precisava de esquecer que sequer tinha encontrado a sua alma gémea porque aquele tal de Yifan simplesmente não era alguém que ele fosse ao menos suportar por aquele andar. As suas fantasias sobre viver um romance digno de filme estavam canceladas e Chanyeol ia apenas aproveitar a juventude com várias pessoas praticamente ideais sem se comprometer com nada nem ninguém. Iria viver para se tornar um solteirão com vários cachorros em casa e ficaria totalmente bem com isso porque pelo menos os cachorros não poderiam fazer aquele tipo de coisas e tentar provocar-lhe rugas aos vinte e dois anos.

E se aquele tal de Yifan ao menos tentasse aparecer-lhe à frente, Chanyeol ia esmurrar-lhe a cara! Por aquilo no instagram e por todas as coisas durante o jogo de basquetebol.


	3. Still an idiot!!! But kinda sweet

Não ser alguém realmente agressivo foi o único motivo pelo qual Chanyeol não esmurrou de facto a cara de Yifan quando este decidiu aparecer à porta de uma das suas aulas. Tinham passado apenas alguns dias desde que o tinha bloqueado no instagram e, depois de ter tentado contactar com Chanyeol através de Sehun, Yifan tinha de alguma forma descoberto em que parte da faculdade o encontrar – sim, o coreano definitivamente iria perguntar a Sehun sobre aquilo – por isso ele estava à sua espera no final da última aula do dia. Naturalmente, Chanyeol tentou ignorá-lo, mas Yifan seguiu-o em silêncio pelo corredor e pelas escadarias, não tendo realmente qualquer problema em acompanhar-lhe o passo e colocando-se à sua frente logo que saíram do edifício.

\- **Vais bloquear-me também na vida real?** – perguntou ao atravessar-lhe o caminho, obrigando Chanyeol a parar abruptamente para não chocar com ele.

\- **As tuas atitudes deixam-me frustrado.** – respondeu, arrependendo-se no momento seguinte ao ver o outro abrir um sorriso aparentemente divertido. – **Por isso eu vou ignorar que tu existes e esquecer toda a história das almas gémeas.** – concluiu, desviando-se dele e tentando avançar para continuar o seu caminho. Yifan impediu-o ao atravessar um braço à sua frente, segurando-o no sítio e voltando a colocar-se perante si.

\- **Deixa-me levar-te num encontro.** – pediu, com o olhar preso no seu e o sorriso ainda a brincar-lhe nos lábios.

\- **Não ouviste o que acabei de dizer?** – Chanyeol atirou-lhe, com o tom a subir uma oitava à conta da indignação.

\- **Podes esquecer toda a história das almas gémeas na mesma, mas deixa-me levar-te num encontro**. – Yifan respondeu, mantendo a expressão. – **E não vais precisar de me ignorar depois, não vou insistir mais.** – acrescentou, mantendo o olhar expectante preso ao do outro. Chanyeol cruzou os braços ao peito, avaliando a oferta. – **Pago-te o melhor jantar de que poderás lembrar-te.** – sugeriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- **Estás a tentar comprar-me?** – Chanyeol semicerrou os olhos numa expressão de suspeita. Yifan tinha um sorriso bonito demais.

\- **Eu vi o teu instagram**. – respondeu, mantendo o tom sugestivo e lembrando o outro de todas as fotos de comida que publicava. – **Estou a tentar conquistar-te pelo estômago. **– admitiu, sem medo nem vergonha, enquanto Chanyeol desviava o olhar para nenhum ponto em específico.

Ponderou naquilo por um momento. A vida de um estudante que vivia num dormitório não era a mais fácil, Chanyeol não tinha tanto dinheiro para poder comer fora todos os dias e muitas vezes nem sequer tinha vontade suficiente para sair do quarto e ir até uma das cantinas da universidade, por isso o seu jantar era muitas vezes _qualquer coisa_ que tivesse pelo dormitório. Ele poderia aproveitar uma boa refeição por aquela altura, mesmo que fosse o tal de Yifan a oferecer.

Olhou o outro de alto a baixo por um momento, enquanto avaliava a situação inteira. Yifan vestia uns jeans escuros combinados com uma camisa branca e um sobretudo fino verde tropa; uma pasta preta debaixo do braço. Não eram as roupas mais formais do mundo, mas eram indiscutivelmente mais elegantes que os jeans claros, a t-shirt larga e o casaco desportivo que Chanyeol estava a usar.

\- **Preciso trocar de roupas?** – perguntou, voltando a erguer o olhar até ao do outro. Yifan negou com a cabeça, aumentando ligeiramente o sorriso. – **Okay, então**. – respondeu, descruzando os braços novamente; uma mão indo segurar a alça da mochila e a outra enterrando-se num bolso do casaco. – **Vamos.** – acrescentou. O outro manteve o sorriso, virando-se e esticando um braço para apontar na direção do portão principal da universidade.

\- **Precisamos de apanhar o 101.** – indicou, caminhando ao lado de Chanyeol mal este se moveu.

\- **Precisamos?** – questionou, dirigindo-se para o ponto ainda assim e olhando para o outro ao notá-lo virar a cabeça na sua direção.

\- **Queres caminhar até Gwanghwamun?** – inquiriu, de forma retórica já que o sítio ficava a alguns bons quilómetros de onde estavam. Chanyeol não respondeu, voltando a olhar em frente enquanto caminhava sem pressa. 

\- **Porquê Gwanghwamun?** – perguntou, apenas uns três passos depois. – **Vais tentar impressionar-me com um restaurante caro numa zona histórica?** – atirou, mantendo o olhar longe do outro mas ouvindo-o rir.

\- **Não**. – Yifan respondeu, inclinando-se ligeiramente na direção de Chanyeol enquanto caminhava. – **Se fosse um restaurante caro, ias precisar de trocar de roupa**. – atirou de volta, com uma provocação leve na voz grave. Enfiou a mão livre num bolso do sobretudo fino. – **Restaurantes caros são _overrated_.** – comentou então. Chanyeol franziu o sobrolho para o uso da palavra inglesa.

\- **Quem diz isso normalmente é quem não tem dinheiro para os restaurantes caros.** – constatou, suspirando levemente a seguir. – **Tipo eu.** – ouviu Yifan abafar um riso.

\- **Por acaso tenho dinheiro para os restaurantes caros, só não gosto deles.** – respondeu, mantendo o tom casual e cambaleando ligeiramente para cima de Chanyeol ao desviar-se de uma estudante que passou por eles com alguma pressa.

\- **Tens dinheiro e não vais tentar impressionar-me com ele?** – Chanyeol meio resmungou, continuando o caminho. – **Não parece um bom plano, tens a certeza sobre isto? Não é como se fosses ter outra oportunidade.** – continuou, enquanto sentia o olhar do outro sobre si.

\- **Estás a tentar extorquir-me?** – Yifan riu em meio à pergunta, fingindo um tom indignado. Chanyeol suspirou de novo.

\- **Estou a tentar tirar algum proveito da minha situação miserável.** – lamentou, só para ouvir outro riso abafado.

\- **É uma pena eu não estar a tentar impressionar-te.** – espicaçou ainda.

\- **Se és rico, por que é que não vamos de táxi?** – Chanyeol inquiriu no momento seguinte, enquanto os dois já se aproximavam da paragem de autocarro. Ao voltar a olhar na direção do outro, encontrou-o a olhar em frente para o caminho, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

\- **Gosto mais dos transportes públicos.** – respondeu, aparentemente satisfeito.

\- **Inacreditável.** – suspirou, descrente.

A verdade era que Chanyeol gostava do conforto dos táxis e da ideia de ir jantar a um restaurante caro, mas ao mesmo tempo ele odiava aquelas pessoas ricas que usavam isso para impressionar num encontro. Não era realmente do seu interesse que o outro exibisse o próprio dinheiro ao levá-lo a jantar num sítio caro, mas aparentemente também não era do interesse de Yifan, o que era mau. Chanyeol tinha concordado com aquele encontro porque o outro tinha dito que ia parar de insistir, porém ao manter-se modesto daquela forma Yifan tinha acabado de lhe dar um motivo para gostar dele. Tinha de anular aquilo de alguma forma, porque Chanyeol sabia que era estúpido o suficiente para se deixar apaixonar por aquele idiota se tivesse motivos suficientes.

\- **Como é que soubeste onde é que eu estava? **– inquiriu, ao encostar-se à paragem do autocarro.

\- **O Sehun disse-me que aula tinhas a esta hora. **– Yifan respondeu calmamente, parando perto de si e olhando para a estrada para poder ver o transporte aproximar-se. E aquilo ainda não explicava nada porque a sua aula era apenas uma de muitas aulas, em uma de muitas salas de um de muitos edifícios da universidade, mas ele continuou. – **Então o Yixing descobriu qual era a sala e disse-me como chegar lá. **– concluiu, virando-se para Chanyeol com um sorriso satisfeito. E aquela atitude era o suficiente para anular o momento anterior.

Não precisou de responder, limitando-se a desviar o olhar com um suspiro descrente.

Nos poucos minutos que ficaram à espera do autocarro, Chanyeol manteve-se tranquilamente em silêncio e Yifan também não lhe disse nada, ficando apenas a cantarolar baixinho uma música desconhecida e esboçando sorrisos sempre que dirigia o olhar para si. Foram os quase vinte minutos da viagem pareceram uma eternidade e Chanyeol não sabia exatamente se era porque as regras de educação praticamente os forçavam a ficar num silêncio estranho ou porque Yifan foi o caminho inteiro sentado ao seu lado, a observá-lo e a abafar um riso por cada suspiro cansado que dava. No entanto, o alívio de saírem do transporte em Gwanghwamun durou apenas até Chanyeol sentir a mão livre do outro agarrar a sua, envolvendo o seu pulso de forma suave mas firme. Quando ele tentou puxá-lo para caminharem, Chanyeol fixou os pés no chão e encarou-o com uma expressão que perguntava com todas as letras o que é que ele achava que estava a fazer.

\- **Não tenho intenção de perder-te no meio desta gente toda**. – Yifan respondeu, sem que tivesse de realmente fazer a pergunta. E Chanyeol disse a si próprio que só aceitou o argumento porque estavam realmente numa zona turística com muita gente.

O outro parecia bem familiarizado com o sítio, caminhando calmamente e guiando Chanyeol pela mão, então depois de um pouco ele não se importou muito em deixá-lo levar a dele avante. Para além disso, ele não costumava ir para aquela parte da cidade, então não era como se pudesse simplesmente largar-se de Yifan e conseguir de facto orientar-se. Mas quando o outro teve de se desviar na sua direção, para passarem entre algumas pessoas no passeio, e aproveitou para soltar o seu pulso e entrelaçar dedos nos seus, Chanyeol tornou a olhá-lo com uma expressão incrédula. Literalmente só o tinha deixado segurar-lhe o pulso e lá estava ele a esticar-se de novo.

\- **Tu não tens mesmo a noção dos limites, não é?** – atirou-lhe, quando o viu sorrir perante a situação, só para ver esse sorriso aumentar. Yifan puxou-lhe a mão para caminharem mais próximos.

\- **A tua mão é tão especial assim que não possa tocar-lhe?** – atirou de volta, virando para Chanyeol um sorriso tão radiante que o obrigou a ter de se reprimir para não sorrir de volta involuntariamente.

\- **Esse não é o ponto!** – resmungou, desviando o olhar ao mesmo tempo que Yifan.

\- **E qual é o ponto?** – Yifan perguntou, de repente conduzindo Chanyeol para uma rua mais pequena e continuando a caminhar calmamente. – **Estamos num encontro, andar de mãos dadas está incluído.** – argumentou, ao que o outro respondeu com o suspiro de um riso descrente. – **E eu gosto da tua mão, tem o tamanho perfeito.** – comentou a seguir, deixando Chanyeol sem palavras por um motivo completamente diferente.

Yifan talvez tivesse alguma razão ali e talvez aquilo fizesse parte dos motivos para os dois serem almas gémeas. As mãos dele eram enormes, sim, mas as de Chanyeol também não eram muito menores e por isso pareciam encaixar perfeitamente. Perante a sua fantasia sobre um par de mãos pequenas que ele pudesse abrigar com as suas, Chanyeol não tinha realmente considerado outras que encaixassem nas suas por lhes ser semelhantes.

\- **Para onde raio estás a levar-me?** – perguntou, para se desviar da própria linha de pensamento, ao mesmo tempo que Yifan os fazia virar para uma rua ainda mais estreita que a anterior.

\- **Para um beco escuro**. – o outro olhou-o com os olhos semicerrados, respondendo num tom que provavelmente era para soar ameaçador de alguma forma mas foi arruinado pelo sorriso ainda a brincar-lhe nos lábios. Chanyeol arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Realmente era um beco e realmente era escuro, porque já tinha começado a anoitecer há algum tempo e as luzes de rua não estavam ainda acesas, mas ao aproximar-se Chanyeol conseguiu de imediato localizar a entrada do que parecia um pequeno restaurante tradicional. Foi exatamente para lá que Yifan se dirigiu, mantendo a mão entrelaçada na sua mesmo que nem estivesse mais ninguém naquela zona e entrando como se fosse a casa de um conhecido. Então Chanyeol percebeu de devia ser mais ou menos isso, já que o jovem que andava a servir às mesas dirigiu-se de imediato a Yifan, com um sorriso e o nome dele nos lábios, dando-lhes as boas-vindas e indicando-lhe que escolhesse uma das mesas.

Yifan guiou Chanyeol até uma mesa no canto do restaurante, perto de uma janela, e só então lhe largou a mão. Sentou-se do lado da parede e Chanyeol sentou-se no lugar em frente, pousando a mochila no lugar livre ao seu lado e olhando em volta; era realmente um restaurante simples, do tipo que não prometia muita coisa. Chanyeol sorriu de volta ao empregado quando este se aproximou e lhe entregou o menu.

\- **Queres pedir já?** – o jovem perguntou a Yifan, enquanto este tirava o sobretudo fino e o deixava pendurado nas costas da cadeira, fazendo-lhe um sinal e virando-se para Chanyeol.

\- **Há alguma comida que não gostes mesmo ou não possas comer?** – inquiriu. Chanyeol negou com a cabeça antes de ver Yifan dirigir o olhar de volta para o empregado. – **Traz tudo o que tiverem de especial hoje.** – disse-lhe com um sorriso, arrancando-lhe um riso abafado e um aceno.

\- **Suponho que costumas vir aqui.** – Chanyeol comentou logo que o empregado se afastou. O outro assentiu.

\- **É relativamente perto do meu dormitório e a comida é muito boa, venho sempre que tenho tempo suficiente.** – respondeu, mantendo o olhar sobre o seu. – **O menu é sempre o mesmo, mas as comidas mudam todos os dias porque dependem do que eles encontrarem no mercado, é sempre uma experiência interessante.** – acrescentou, olhando em volta e soando quase orgulhoso do espaço, como se este lhe pertencesse também. – **Melhor do que qualquer restaurante caro que conheço.** – provocou ainda, lançando-lhe um olhar sugestivo. Chanyeol suspirou meio frustrado.

\- **Como é que sequer encontraste este sítio?** – inquiriu depois, curioso sobre como é que alguém que não vivia naquela zona podia saber de um local tão recatado. Yifan riu abafado antes de responder.

\- **A embaixada canadiana fica aqui perto. **– começou, desviando o olhar em meio a uma expressão desentendida. – **Era de dia quando fui para lá, mas era de noite quando saí. Eu perdi-me.** – admitiu, fazendo Chanyeol ter de reprimir o riso enquanto se afastava ligeiramente da mesa, para dar espaço ao empregado para pousar as louças e talheres à sua frente. – **Então o Jongdae quase me atropelou. **– continuou, dirigindo um olhar para o empregado, cujo sorriso aumentou.

\- **Ele apareceu de repente à frente do carro. **– o jovem defendeu-se, dirigindo-se a Chanyeol. – **E nem sequer se aleijou mas ofereci-lhe um jantar na mesma, para o compensar. Agora quase vive aqui. **– continuou, devolvendo então o olhar a Yifan.

\- **Ainda acho que é tudo parte de um plano para ganhar clientes. **– Yifan disse para Chanyeol, em tom de conspiração.

\- **Diz aquele que jurou só trazer cá o futuro marido.** – Jongdae atirou de imediato, numa provocação clara, afastando-se com um sorrisinho enquanto ganhava um olhar indignado do outro.

\- **Não precisavas de me expor! **– protestou, mantendo o tom ainda relativamente baixo. Quando voltou a olhar para Chanyeol, porém, ele tinha apenas um sorriso e olhos doces sem qualquer sinal de indignação.

\- **Futuro marido? **– perguntou-lhe, arqueando uma sobrancelha em meio à expressão descrente.

\- **A minha alma gémea. **– Yifan respondeu, com o olhar sobre o seu. – **Podes não acreditar, mas sou um romântico.** – continuou, conseguindo que a expressão descrente de Chanyeol se intensificasse.

\- **Exatamente como é que procurar o meu instagram e a minha sala de aula é romântico?** – atirou, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados e o queixo caído em meio ao tom de indignação.

\- **Fizeste-me um _like_ numa foto com mais de seis meses.** – ripostou, com um riso a brincar-lhe na expressão, fazendo Chanyeol engolir as próprias palavras. – **Ser um romântico não quer dizer que tenha de tentar impressionar-te com algo que não sou. Mas acredito que estamos destinados e um dia vou pedir-te em casamento.** – declarou então, num tom incrivelmente mais calmo mas que ainda assim era totalmente seguro. – **E tu vais aceitar.**

Chanyeol desviou o olhar enquanto abafava um falso riso descrente, negando a si próprio o impacto que aquelas palavras, ditas de forma tão segura e associadas a um olhar intenso tão doce, tinham tido em si. Não podia deixar-se enganar por aquele tipo de falas mansas.

\- **Disseste que era só um encontro e não ias insistir mais.** – respondeu, vendo o sorriso de Yifan aumentar.

\- **Não preciso**. – o outro disse; concentrando a atenção no dedo que brincava com a ponta da colher pousada na mesa. – **Almas gémeas atraem-se naturalmente. Só preciso mostrar-te um pouco do que podes ter,** – levou a colher a virar-se na mesa, fazendo o cabo desta apontar na direção de Chanyeol. – **Tu vais querer o resto.** – concluiu, voltando a erguer o olhar até ao de Chanyeol; o sorriso transformando-se num riso abafado perante a expressão ofendida.

\- **Estás a deixar-me frustrado de novo, vou embora.** – ameaçou, conseguindo de imediato outro riso abafado.

\- **Tu sabes o caminho?** – Yifan provocou, mas esticou-se por cima da mesa para agarrar a mão de Chanyeol mal este ameaçou mover-se do sítio. – **Vais desperdiçar a comida?** – perguntou, com o olhar expectante.

Chanyeol ficou apenas por causa da comida. Ou pelo menos foi isso que ele disse a si próprio, em meio à frustração que o outro lhe provocara novamente e enquanto via as várias doses de comida aparentemente deliciosa serem pousadas na mesa à sua frente. Ao longo do jantar, ele percebeu que estar com Yifan era como estar numa montanha russa com os olhos vendados; Chanyeol não conseguia saber o que se seguia, ele podia apenas sentir-se subir pelas rampas de frustração que o outro lhe provocava e logo depois descer quase em queda livre para a doçura que ele também conseguia entregar-lhe em meio às brincadeiras.

Os dois ficaram naquele restaurante por um pouco mais que um par de horas, degustando lentamente as várias comidas – que realmente eram deliciosas, com aquele gosto especial da comida caseira e tradicional – e conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos, inevitavelmente conhecendo-se um pouco mais. Nesse tempo, Chanyeol descobriu também que Yifan tinha nascido na China mas tinha-se mudado para o Canadá aos dez anos, quando a sua mãe se casou pela segunda vez, e era por isso que existiam vários rumores diferentes sobre a sua nacionalidade, sendo que o próprio Yifan achava divertido não confirmar nenhum deles. Tanto a família da parte do pai quanto a família da parte da mãe eram economicamente saudáveis, mas Yifan mantinha uma postura totalmente casual e simples sobre isso, como se lhe fosse completamente irrelevante que os pais tivessem muito dinheiro. O pai dele tinha uma empresa na China, mas Yifan tinha planos de começar a carreira na concorrência coreana, onde ninguém lhe daria qualquer vantagem; tinha sido esse o motivo para vir estudar na Yonsei há um ano atrás. E tudo isso fez Chanyeol admirá-lo um pouco, mas logo depois Yifan deixou-o indignado ao defender que tinha escolhido a Yonsei por ser a melhor universidade do país, então ele continuava sem saber como lidar com aquela situação inteira.

\- **Como é o teu tipo?** – Yifan perguntou meio do nada, apenas um momento depois de os dois saírem do restaurante, conseguindo um olhar confuso. – **Disseste que eu não sou o teu tipo, então como é o teu tipo?** – reformulou, mantendo o olhar sobre Chanyeol, que suspirou um riso descrente para a pergunta.

\- **Tipo tu, só que ao contrário**. – atirou, lançando um olhar ao outro enquanto caminhavam pela rua estreita agora iluminada pelos candeeiros.

\- **E como seria isso exatamente?** – insistiu, em meio a um riso divertido. Quando notou que o olhar dele continuava sobre si, Chanyeol percebeu que ele esperava realmente uma resposta.

\- **Hm** – murmurou, desviando o olhar e ponderando se deveria dizer-lhe. Uma mão grande encontrou a sua antes de chegarem ao final da rua e, mesmo que fossem os únicos por ali e não existisse justificação daquela vez, ele deixou que os dedos se entrelaçassem nos seus. – **Em primeiro lugar, na maioria das vezes imaginava a minha alma gémea como uma mulher.** – lançou-lhe outro olhar, vendo-o encolher-se ligeiramente num riso abafado. – **Mas de qualquer forma, o meu tipo é alguém... delicado. Alguém que seja menor que eu e que pareça frágil.** – confessou, desviando o olhar e deixando-o perder-se no nada à sua frente. – **Sempre gostei da ideia de ter alguém que precisasse da minha proteção. **

**\- Eu preciso da tua proteção.** – Yifan respondeu um momento depois, com um tom calmo mas ainda divertido. Chanyeol suspirou outro riso.

\- **Tu tens quase dois metros e um bom corpo, podes proteger-te a ti próprio!** – resmungou-lhe em resposta, voltando a olhá-lo. O maior arregalou os olhos ao responder.

\- **Dizes isso porque nunca me viste a tentar cozinhar.** – defendeu, falsamente assustado. – **Acredita em mim, eu preciso de proteção.** – garantiu, enquanto Chanyeol ria. – **E se for para dormir de conchinha, eu posso ser a conchinha pequena na mesma.** – acrescentou, arrancando-lhe mais um suspiro descrente.

\- **Inacreditável**. – balbuciou em meio ao suspiro, permitindo-se ficar um momento em silêncio depois de ouvir um riso abafado do outro. Quando viraram para a rua ligeiramente mais larga, Chanyeol decidiu perguntar. – **E o teu tipo?**

\- **Park Chanyeol**. – Yifan respondeu de imediato, num tom tão simples que poderia estar apenas a constatar que era de noite naquele momento, e Chanyeol revirou os olhos em meio a mais um suspiro descrente.

Não tinha perguntado para que o outro o tentasse derreter com as suas falas mansas. Tinha sido porque estava genuinamente curioso e, em parte, porque uma leve culpa estava a deixá-lo desconfortável.

Não era muito difícil para ele admitir que Yifan era bonito e até alguém bem encantador, quando não estava a ser um idiota, por isso já não achava surpreendente o que Sehun lhe tinha dito antes sobre ele ser popular. De certa forma, Yifan era o tipo de homem que podia ser bom demais para se contentar com qualquer coisa e, no entanto, era Chanyeol quem parecia estar a ser exigente ali. Apesar de não o ter rejeitado por não o achar bom o suficiente para si, Chanyeol reconhecia que a sua atitude poderia ser interpretada dessa forma e isso deixava-o ligeiramente desconfortável agora porque, até onde ele via, era Yifan quem tinha mais motivos para o rejeitar. Apesar de se considerar bonito, Chanyeol também não parecia nenhum galã de drama, vinha de uma família de classe média baixa e tinha agido como um miúdo mimado sobre todo aquele assunto de almas gémeas; Yifan tinha vários motivos para ser ele a não o achar _bom o suficiente_.

Yifan parou de caminhar, fazendo-o cambalear antes de parar também porque afinal a sua mão ainda estava entrelaçada na dele, e, ao encontrá-lo com uma expressão séria quando ergueu o olhar, Chanyeol perguntou-se por um momento se ele podia notar o seu incómodo e a sua linha de pensamento. Desviou o olhar ao vê-lo aproximar-se, tentando disfarçar.

\- **Não tenho um tipo ideal.** – ouviu, o que atraiu o seu olhar de novo para o de Yifan. Então tentou escapar àquela situação, dando-lhe um murmúrio em resposta e tentando soltar a sua mão da dele para voltar a caminhar. – **Acho idiota pensar sobre um tipo ideal quando não sabemos como vai ser a nossa alma gémea.** – Yifan continuou num tom menos sério, tornando a caminhar mas apertando a mão de Chanyeol para que não se afastasse da sua. O outro desviou o olhar ofendido na direção oposta. – **Para além disso, exceto pelo facto de serem homens, as pessoas por quem tive interesse foram todas completamente diferentes.** – concluiu. Chanyeol respondeu com mais um murmúrio, ficando em silêncio depois, e Yifan também não disse mais nada.

O caminho de volta era diferente do que tinham tomado até ao restaurante, então mais uma vez Chanyeol deixou que Yifan o guiasse, mantendo os passos calmos e uma mão enlaçada na dele e a outra enterrada num bolso. Por aquela hora os transportes já eram menos frequentes, por isso não era uma surpresa que estivessem algumas pessoas na paragem e tivessem de esperar novamente pelo autocarro correto. Chanyeol encostou-se ao vidro da paragem e tentou novamente soltar a sua mão da de Yifan, tendo sucesso dessa vez mas nem por isso conseguindo que o maior se afastasse. Então demorou apenas alguns segundos a perceber que este o encarava fixamente.

\- **Que é?** – murmurou ao olhá-lo, tentando aguentar o olhar dele no seu. Yifan aproximou-se mais, ficando imediatamente à sua frente e parecendo não se importar com as outras pessoas.

\- **Estou a ver-te**. – respondeu, com os lábios a curvar-se num sorriso que era tão doce quanto o olhar do qual Chanyeol desviou o seu. Quando uma mão dele chegou ao seu queixo para o erguer ligeiramente, Chanyeol voltou a encontrar-lhe os olhos escuros com os seus. – **Tens os lábios secos.** – murmurou, ao baixar o olhar para a sua boca.

O olhar de Chanyeol caiu involuntariamente para a boca de Yifan, vendo-o molhar os próprios lábios cheios com a língua antes de estes esboçarem um sorriso. Então a mão dele deixou o seu queixo, Yifan desviou a atenção para outra coisa e Chanyeol seguiu o movimento para o ver abrir a pasta que carregava, procurando entre os conteúdos e voltando com um pequeno recipiente. Fechou os olhos por uns segundos ao reconhecer o bálsamo para os lábios e abriu-os a tempo de ver Yifan recolher um pouco do creme com o indicador, logo o levando na sua direção. Chanyeol limitou-se a olhá-lo, sentindo o indicador pousar primeiro no centro do seu lábio inferior e espalhar o bálsamo levemente antes de ir delinear-lhe o lábio superior. Yifan separou os próprios lábios numa indicação muda e Chanyeol imitou-o, logo sentindo o indicador dele voltar ao seu lábio inferior e espalhar o produto de forma lenta. No momento seguinte, ele teve de se forçar a ignorar os risinhos abafados que ouviu das jovens que estavam perto de si na paragem, ignorar Yifan a colocar nos próprios lábios o resto do bálsamo que lhe tinha ficado no indicador e ignorar o facto de tinha ficado levemente desiludido por não ter sido beijado.

\- **Que autocarro é que vais apanhar? **– perguntou, apenas para terminar logo aquela cena.

\- **O 101. **– Yifan respondeu, soando tão satisfeito quanto o seu sorriso parecia, enquanto voltava a arrumar o bálsamo na pasta.

\- **O 101 não vai para a Yonsei. **– constatou, desviando o olhar quando o de Yifan voltou a si.

\- **Vou levar-te. **– manteve o tom e Chanyeol voltou a olhá-lo depois de suspirar um falso riso ofendido.

\- **Consigo ir sozinho, não vou perder-me. **– respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. O sorriso de Yifan aumentou.

\- **Eu _quero_ ir levar-te. **– disse, carregando na entoação do primeiro verbo para deixar claro que a sua intenção não era a que Chanyeol assumira.

\- **Um desperdício de dinheiro andares de um lado para o outro.** – tentou, sabendo que falhara logo que viu o sorriso do outro abrir-se e transformar-se num riso mudo.

\- **Eu tenho muito, não faz mal.** – ripostou. Chanyeol sentiu a irritação crescer no seu peito.

\- **Então vamos de táxi.** – atirou, cruzando os braços ao peito só para o caso de precisar de controlar a vontade de esmurrar o outro.

\- **Ir de autocarro deixa-me passar mais tempo contigo.** – Yifan declarou, fazendo-o resvalar e cair novamente na doçura do seu olhar. Chanyeol ouviu outro par de risinhos abafados ao seu lado e suspirou, desviando o olhar para a estrada.

\- **Insuportável**. – murmurou num resmungo fraco.

Yifan continuou a observá-lo, mantendo o olhar doce e um sorriso deliciado sobre toda a situação, mas Chanyeol ignorou-o dedicadamente, olhando em todas direções possíveis menos na dele. Quando o autocarro desejado finalmente parou perto deles, Chanyeol parou de o ignorar para o tentar impedir de entrar no transporte, porém Yifan entrou ainda assim, ocupando o lugar ao seu lado e continuando a observá-lo de forma totalmente óbvia. E Chanyeol tentou ignorá-lo e manter uma expressão completamente neutra, mas o outro parecia ter alguma espécie de talento especial para lhe roubar todas as reações que desejava.

\- **Posso ler a palma da tua mão?** – sussurrou perto do ouvido de Chanyeol. No momento antes, ele tinha-se inclinado para o lado para desenhar um coração no vidro embaciado perto de Chanyeol, então o outro braço estava ainda apoiado nas costas do seu banco. – **Estás com medo?** – continuou de imediato, quando Chanyeol recolheu as próprias mãos contra o corpo.

Tinha a certeza de que Yifan ia só ser um idiota de novo mas não conseguiria resistir ao tom de desafio mesmo se tentasse, então cerrou os dentes e olhou-o de lado com o sobrolho franzido, quase lhe rosnando enquanto lhe estendia a mão direita. A direita de Yifan segurou a sua, mantendo-lhe a palma virada para cima, e Chanyeol abanou a cabeça em negação com os olhos fechados ao ouvir os sons de compreensão que o outro fez, como se estivesse de facto a ler alguma coisa. Suspirou de forma cansada.

\- **Sim, eu sabia.** – Yifan murmurou, com falsa seriedade, e Chanyeol lentamente virou na direção dele um olhar julgador com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele olhou-o de volta antes de continuar. – **A tua linha do destino diz que és o homem da minha vida.** – segredou, abrindo um sorriso e aproveitando as mãos juntas para entrelaçar os dedos dos dois; a palma da mão dele contra a costas da mão alheia.

Chanyeol tentou não mostrar reação e continuar a encará-lo, ele realmente tentou. Mas depois de quase deslocar um músculo ao reprimir o sorriso, optou por desviar a cara e ceder, com um meio riso meio suspiro frustrado, enquanto puxava a própria mão para a soltar da de Yifan.

\- **És sempre tão ridículo?** – perguntou, mantendo o tom baixo porque afinal os dois ainda estavam num transporte público.

\- **Só quando estou apaixonado.** – Yifan respondeu de imediato, sem pingo de vergonha. Chanyeol suspirou de novo, incrédulo. – **Temos de sair.** – informou logo depois, agarrando a pasta que pousara no colo e levantando-se. Por sua vez, Chanyeol agarrou as suas coisas e levantou-se também, tentando convencer-se de que não se tinha distraído demasiado e esquecido que tinham de sair do autocarro.

Yifan insistiu em caminhar consigo até à entrada do dormitório, mesmo depois de Chanyeol defender por dois minutos inteiros que era completamente desnecessário, e ele fez o caminho todo em silêncio numa tentativa de o punir, mas o outro não pareceu importar-se minimamente. Quando uma mão dele tentou novamente agarrar a sua, Chanyeol puxou a própria para perto do corpo para recusar o gesto mas a atitude fez ricochete contra si pois logo Yifan estava mais próximo, caminhando praticamente contra si para enlaçar o braço no seu. Chanyeol simplesmente não tinha como ganhar com aquele indivíduo.

\- **Obrigado pelo jantar, boa noite.** – disse rapidamente e em tom de despedida, virando-se ligeiramente para Yifan antes de tentar deixá-lo. Conseguiu soltar-se do braço enlaçado no seu, mas a mão dele agarrou o seu pulso.

\- **Isso não é forma de terminar um encontro.** – Yifan constatou, puxando-o de novo para perto e fazendo-o cambalear contra si. Chanyeol encarou-o. – **Quero pelo menos um beijo.** – acrescentou, provocando em Chanyeol outro riso suspirado.

\- **A sério** – balbuciou, descrente, desviando o olhar mas voltando a encontrar o do outro quando o sentiu aproximar-se.

Em vez do sorriso divertido ou do olhar deliciado que lhe tinha entregue em todo o caminho até ali, Yifan tinha agora uma expressão quase séria e um olhar que prendia o de Chanyeol com intensidade suficiente para o deixar sem palavras. Quando Yifan ficou perto o suficiente, a mão deste soltou lentamente o pulso de Chanyeol para lhe subir pelo braço, terminando por pousar delicadamente contra um lado do pescoço dele enquanto o outro corpo continuava a aproximar-se do seu. Chanyeol sentiu a respiração dele cruzar-se com a sua e, ao desviar o olhar para a boca dele, notou Yifan esboçar um sorriso. Então duas coisas aconteceram.

Ele cedeu, erguendo o próprio queixo para anular a leve diferença de alturas entre os dois e preparando-se para beijar os lábios carnudos perto dos seus se estes não o encontrassem em menos de três segundos. E Yifan desviou-se do percurso, inclinando-se para o lado e pousando os lábios contra uma bochecha de Chanyeol, deixando-lhe aí um beijo leve. Chanyeol cerrou os dentes com força e fechou os olhos enquanto respirava fundo de forma lenta, sentindo a ponta do nariz de Yifan arrastar pela sua bochecha, até encontrar a ponta do seu nariz.

\- **Tu és incrivelmente irritante.** – murmurou, sentindo um riso abafado contra a sua boca e só então se afastando, virando-se rapidamente e caminhando para entrar no dormitório.

\- **Desbloqueia-me no instagram!** – Yifan pediu-lhe para as costas, com um tom tão divertido que Chanyeol nem sequer precisaria de olhar na direção dele para saber o sorriso que lhe ocupava os lábios.

Não podia acreditar que tinha desejado ser beijado por aquele idiota. Por duas vezes. A única coisa pior que isso era Chanyeol agora ter a certeza de que seria totalmente capaz de se apaixonar por ele.


	4. I'm in love???

Yifan realmente não insistiu mais depois do encontro. Ele não procurou Chanyeol nem tentou contactá-lo através de terceiros, apesar de se ter tornado estranhamente próximo de Sehun por motivo nenhum em específico. Em algumas ocasiões ele chegou a cruzar-se pessoalmente com Chanyeol, mas mesmo aí o máximo que aconteceu foi entregar-lhe alguns sorrisos pouco resistíveis. Duas semanas depois de ficarem nesses termos, Chanyeol desbloqueou-o no Instagram, suspeitando que isso o faria mudar de atitude, mas tudo o que conseguiu a mais foi meia dúzia de _gostos_ nas suas fotos. Então ele teve sozinho de lidar com a frustração de ser ignorado pela sua alma gémea depois de tudo o que se tinha passado. Ou quase sozinho.

\- **Pensei que quisesses que ele te deixasse em paz.** – Sehun não tão delicadamente constatou, enquanto Chanyeol olhava para as costas de Yifan com um ar quase ofendido.

Tinham acabado de chegar à Yonsei, para participar naquele que seria o segundo jogo do ano entre as equipas de basquetebol das duas universidades, e Yifan tinha aparecido com alguns colegas para os cumprimentar. Sem grandes cerimónias ou demonstrações de carinho, ele tinha cumprimentado Chanyeol como se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ocupando-se até a falar com Sehun por mais tempo – não, ele totalmente não estava com ciúmes.

\- **Não sei de que estás a falar. **– resmungou Chanyeol em resposta, ignorando o melhor amigo enquanto caminhava com a sua equipa para os vestiários.

\- **Estou a falar de como estás todo frustrado porque o Yifan deixou de correr atrás de ti. **– o mais novo escolheu responder, num tom que na verdade não era baixo o suficiente na opinião do outro. – **Quando vais admitir que estás caidinho por ele? **– continuou.

\- **Não estou**. – desviou a cara. Sehun abafou um riso em desdém.

\- **Claro.** – disse, com um tom inconfundivelmente irónico. – **É por isso que parecias um cachorrinho à espera de um biscoito ainda agora quando ele se aproximou; se ele te pedisse a pata, tu davas. **– acrescentou, voltando a rir.

Chanyeol não respondeu, limitando-se a deixar um murro leve num ombro do outro e resmungar alguma coisa incompreensível, ocupando-se depois a preparar-se para o jogo. O mais novo também não lhe disse mais nada naquele momento, limitando-se ele a abanar a cabeça em negação.

Voltaram a ver Yifan quando as duas equipas se encontraram no campo de jogos, cada uma perto dos respetivos treinadores e dedicando-se aos exercícios de aquecimento. Mesmo estando em lados opostos do campo, o olhar de Chanyeol insistiu em procurar o de Yifan, apenas para o encontrar sobre si e ver, à conta disso, um sorriso surgir nos lábios que em vários momentos tinha desejado contra os seus. Quando as equipas tomaram as devidas posições em campo, Yifan acabou por ficar apenas a alguns metros de distância, na mesma posição que o faria disputar a bola com Chanyeol. Ele tinha ainda o sorriso leve nos lábios e, após manter o olhar no de Chanyeol por um momento, piscou-lhe um olho numa provocação muda que o fez abafar um riso descrente.

Existiu mais contacto físico do que o necessário logo que o jogo começou. Yifan fingiu jogar à defesa e manteve-se praticamente em cima de Chanyeol independentemente da equipa que tivesse a bola, transformando-se numa distração forte o suficiente para nenhum dos dois conseguir realmente contribuir para o jogo na primeira parte.

\- **Podes jogar a sério?** – Chanyeol resmungou-lhe logo que o árbitro indicou o final da primeira parte do jogo, esbofeteando de leve um braço de Yifan, que riu em resposta.

\- **Se jogar a sério, vocês vão perder de novo**. – espicaçou ao afastar-se, conseguindo assim um olhar ofendido.

\- **Vamos ver, então!** – protestou de volta, ainda que nos seus lábios brincasse um sorriso involuntário por culpa de Yifan.

Honestamente, não era suposto que aumentar aquela competição e jogar de verdade contra Yifan acabasse a aumentar a lista – sim, ele tinha uma lista, mentalmente – de coisas que Chanyeol gostava sobre ele. Era um jogador da equipa adversária, o inimigo! E, ainda assim, o que Chanyeol deu por si a sentir ao longo da segunda metade do jogo foi mais um pouco de admiração. Yifan não era um daqueles jogadores que estava na equipa só porque era muito alto e tinha a coordenação motora suficiente para jogar. Não o tinha percebido no outro confronto das duas equipas porque ficara chocado demais ao descobrir a sua alma gémea, mas o outro era um ótimo jogador, capaz de analisar rapidamente o jogo e mover-se de forma fluída e certeira para marcar pontos. Enquanto no ano anterior a sua equipa tinha ganho de todas as vezes apenas porque a da Yonsei se tinha tornado fraca depois de perder alguns dos melhores jogadores, com a entrada de Yifan eles voltaram a ter uma equipa à altura.

Quando o jogo chegou ao final, o sorriso satisfeito nos lábios de Chanyeol não era apenas pelos dois pontos que davam a vitória à sua equipa mas também pelo facto de que ele se tinha divertido genuinamente durante aquele confronto. E porque estava estupidamente apaixonado.

A certeza atingiu-o apenas quando já estava debaixo da água quente de um dos chuveiros, no balneário que fora cedido à sua equipa. Enquanto observava as juntas dos azulejos à sua frente, depois de enxaguar os próprios cabelos, Chanyeol percebeu que estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por Yifan. Não poderia nem conseguiria evitar ou negar por mais tempo quando o seu olhar procurava Yifan praticamente a tempo inteiro, quando os seus lábios se curvavam em sorrisos involuntários sempre que o via e quando tinha a perfeita noção, sempre que Yifan lhe tocava de qualquer forma que fosse, que só o queria mais e mais perto de si. De forma quase trágica, o outro acabara por ter razão sobre não precisar de insistir para além do encontro e conseguir ainda assim que Chanyeol o quisesse, pois ele basicamente só lhe tinha agarrado a mão e ali estava Chanyeol a querer que lhe levasse logo o corpo inteiro.

_“Podemos encontrar-nos? Quero falar contigo”_, enviou-lhe numa mensagem de texto, ainda antes de terminar de secar o próprio corpo. E Yifan não lhe respondeu em todo o tempo que demorou a vestir-se e colocar-se apresentável, mas Chanyeol localizou-o facilmente logo que saiu do vestiário.

Apesar de as instalações daquela universidade serem diferentes, a cena fazia Chanyeol lembrar-se do dia em que os dois se tinham conhecido pela primeira vez, quando Yifan o tinha emboscado fora dos vestiários na sua universidade. Porém em vez de querer fugir dele, como dessa vez, Chanyeol olhou-o por um momento antes de se aproximar em silêncio e parar em frente a ele. Yifan ergueu o olhar até encontrar o seu e descruzou os braços para enterrar as mãos nos bolsos do casaco desportivo, esboçando um sorriso e arqueando uma sobrancelha alguns segundos depois, quando Chanyeol não quebrou o silêncio.

\- **Hm **– desviou o olhar, tentando soar o mais completamente casual possível. – **Tens planos para o resto da tarde? **

\- **Hm **– Yifan imitou de forma prolongada, fazendo-o revirar os olhos enquanto reprimia um sorriso. – **Tenho, mas nada que não possa ser adiado caso surja algo mais interessante.** – respondeu finalmente. Chanyeol olhou-o apenas de relance, arrumando também as próprias mãos nos bolsos do casaco que vestia.

\- **Queres ir dar uma volta e jantar naquele restaurante? **– sugeriu, tentando manter o tom. Quando voltou a erguer o olhar até Yifan, este encarava-o com um dos seus sorrisos abertos e irresistíveis.

\- **Park Chanyeol está a convidar-me para um encontro?** – espicaçou, desencostando-se da parede para se inclinar ligeiramente na direção do coreano. Chanyeol deu um suspiro frustrado em meio a um sorriso involuntário, olhando em volta novamente e distraindo-se com alguns dos seus colegas a sair do vestiário, esperando até estes se afastarem para voltar a olhar para Yifan.

\- **Eu quero o resto. **– afirmou, percebendo pela forma como a expressão do outro mudou que este percebeu de imediato a que se referia. No entanto, ele decidiu fazer-se desentendido, arqueando uma sobrancelha e reprimindo o sorriso.

\- **Que resto? **– questionou, enquanto Chanyeol desviava o olhar novamente e suspirava.

\- **Tu sabes de que estou a falar. **– respondeu-lhe, tornando a olhá-lo. Yifan encolheu os ombros.

\- **Talvez a minha memória não esteja a funcionar corretamente. **– continuou, desviando ele o olhar daquela vez. O coreano encarou-o por um momento, em silêncio.

Era completamente óbvio que Yifan sabia de que é que ele estava a falar, mas parecia decidido a fazer com que Chanyeol tivesse de lho dizer. Porém, o seu orgulho não lhe permitiria dizer diretamente a Yifan que o queria; que queria o resto dele que este lhe tinha prometido, depois da amostra que lhe tinha entregue no primeiro encontro dos dois. Então em vez de lhe responder com palavras, Chanyeol optou por outro método.

Deu um passo em frente para se aproximar mais de Yifan e certificou por dois segundos que este não lhe apresentava qualquer resistência, mantendo-se exatamente na mesma posição, antes de pousar os seus lábios contra os dele e o beijar. Yifan não demorou um segundo inteiro a corresponder-lhe, avançando para ajustar o ângulo do beijo e envolvendo-o em movimentos calmos, e Chanyeol descobriu naquele preciso momento que era fácil demais beijá-lo. Não apenas porque a diferença de alturas era quase imperceptível e por isso a boca de Yifan estava mesmo ali, ao alcance da sua sem que tivesse de se encolher ou esticar para lhe chegar, mas também porque os lábios suaves encaixavam perfeitamente nos seus, intensos mesmo quando lhe tocavam de forma leve e parecendo saber exatamente como o fazer esquecer-se de que ainda precisava de respirar.

Antes que pudesse ponderar sobre a ideia, Chanyeol tirou uma mão do bolso para a levar até ao pescoço de Yifan, deslizando levemente até à nuca deste enquanto o seu corpo avançava mais um pouco para se colar ao dele. Uma mão do outro pousou na sua cintura e Chanyeol beijou-o por mais um pouco, sentindo-o prender de leve o seu lábio superior quando se afastou ligeiramente.

\- **Não tenho a certeza se percebi, podes repetir?** – Yifan murmurou, com a boca ainda próxima da sua enquanto as respirações calmas dos dois se cruzavam, e Chanyeol abafou um riso leve antes de o voltar a beijar.

Era realmente fácil demais colar a sua boca à dele e esquecer-se de onde estavam e do pormenor que qualquer um dos seus colegas poderia vê-los ali aos beijos – e logo num dia em que a rivalidade entre as duas universidades estava num dos seus pontos mais altos. Mas, ainda que lhe custasse um pouco admitir, Chanyeol tinha desejado aquilo por tempo demais para se importar realmente.

\- **Vocês talvez queiram arranjar um quarto**. – uma voz conhecida comentou ao aproximar-se, levando-o no mesmo segundo a quebrar o contacto com Yifan e virar-se para a origem do som. A sua mão afastou-se também do corpo do outro, mas a dele apanhou-a antes de lhe cair ao lado do corpo. – **Podem usar o nosso, vou passar a noite em casa do Jongin. Só não se comam na minha cama.** – Sehun continuou, com um olhar sugestivo preso ao melhor amigo.

\- **Tomar no cu.** – Chanyeol atirou-lhe, imitando o tom com um toque de sarcasmo.

\- **Achas que vou fazer o quê em casa do Jongin?** – o mais novo teve a decência de responder, com um sorrisinho a brincar-lhe nos lábios. Yifan abafou um riso e Chanyeol revirou os olhos, suspirando dramaticamente em falsa exaustão. – **Só vinha mesmo avisar-te e dar-te os parabéns por teres desistido de ser um idiota. Bom trabalho.** – continuou ainda, deixando duas palmadinhas leves num ombro de Chanyeol e ignorando completamente a expressão indignada deste. Virou-se para o chinês. – **Como o melhor amigo e colega de quarto do teu futuro marido, quero dizer que ficaria eternamente grato se pudesses por favor resolver a frustração _emocional_** – lançou outro olhar a Chanyeol, com a voz carregada de sarcasmo – **que ele anda a acumular há dois meses.** – concluiu para Yifan, com um sorriso a brincar-lhe nos lábios.

\- **Vou dar o meu melhor**. – o outro teve a coragem de parecer divertido e Chanyeol encarou os dois com um ar descrente. Sehun fez um som estalado com a língua enquanto piscava um olho e apontava Yifan com um indicador.

\- **Beijem muito, que vou fazer o mesmo.** – disse em tom de despedida, afastando-se sem que Chanyeol conseguisse realmente pensar em como reagir àquilo.

Yifan tornou a rir de forma abafada, movendo a mão que ainda segurava a de Chanyeol para entrelaçar os dedos dos dois, puxando-o então de leve para voltar a encostar os corpos. O coreano manteve o olhar incrédulo preso às costas de Sehun, vendo-o a caminhar para longe.

\- **Achas que alguém o compra se tentar vendê-lo online?** – inquiriu enquanto voltava a virar-se para Yifan, quase não terminando a frase antes de ter os lábios dele novamente contra os seus.

Uma leve corrente de adrenalina percorreu-lhe a coluna ao ser beijado tão de repente e Chanyeol reprimiu um sorriso contra a boca alheia antes de corresponder ao contacto. Talvez beijar Yifan fosse a sua nova atividade favorita, porque sentia que tão depressa não iria cansar-se de o fazer, mas ainda estavam no corredor para os vestiários no meio de uma das universidades mais populares do país, então ele relutantemente quebrou o beijo longo e afastou-se, puxando o outro pela mão entrelaçada na sua. Yifan cambaleou ligeiramente antes de caminhar ao seu lado, seguindo em direção à saída.

\- **Então.. frustração emocional?** – perguntou, com um sorrisinho a brincar-lhe nos lábios, olhando para Chanyeol de relance.

\- **Deixa-me, está bem?** – resmungou de volta, reprimindo um riso enquanto ouvia o de Yifan ao seu lado.

\- **É porque querias tanto que te beijasse?** – continuou ainda assim e Chanyeol não queria acreditar que ele tinha só decidido falar daquilo naquele momento, enquanto estavam ainda nos terrenos da universidade, como se o facto de irem de mãos dadas já não chamasse atenções suficientes.

\- **Se sabias que queria por que é que não beijaste logo?** – atirou-lhe num tom mais baixo, vendo-o rir antes de continuar.

\- **Então é por isso?**

\- **Não!** – respondeu de imediato, desviando o olhar e tentando convencer os seus músculos faciais a formar uma expressão neutra.

\- **Então é por causa daquilo de tipo ideal?** – Yifan continuou, claramente divertido e não se dignando sequer a baixar o tom da voz grave que o outro tinha aprendido a gostar. Chanyeol revirou os olhos e suspirou. – **Sabes? Ainda podemos procurar o teu tipo ideal e tentar algo a três, eu não me importo se te fizer feliz.** – acrescentou, recebendo um olhar descrente com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – **Juro**. – arqueou as próprias sobrancelhas também, como se isso fosse torná-lo credível. O coreano suspirou um riso descrente.

\- **O meu tipo ideal mudou.** – respondeu ao voltar a olhar em frente, quase não indo a tempo de puxar Yifan contra si para o desviar de um grupo de pessoas que caminhava no sentido oposto.

\- **Mudou?** – o outro repetiu, soando quase chocado. Chanyeol deu o seu melhor para controlar a própria expressão, mordiscando o próprio lábio inferior e assentindo enquanto mantinha os olhos no caminho. – **Como é o teu novo tipo ideal, então?** – inclinou-se para a frente de Chanyeol, tentando reestabelecer o contacto visual entre os dois.

\- **Wu Yifan.** – respondeu, com falsa casualidade, cedendo inevitavelmente a um sorriso grande quando Yifan parou de caminhar e se virou dramaticamente na direção oposta; um sorriso radiante nos lábios e a mão livre a tapar os olhos. Chanyeol tirou a outra mão do bolso para lhe esbofetear o braço mais próximo de si, puxando-o depois para voltarem a caminhar enquanto Yifan ria (quase) sozinho.

\- **Ele ama-me.** – o miserável teve a lata de dizer, para o primeiro desconhecido que passou por eles, e foi a vez de Chanyeol tapar os olhos com uma mão, suspirando.

\- **Pára de ser ridículo!** – resmungou logo depois, não conseguindo porém controlar o próprio sorriso. Nem depois de Yifan decidir parar novamente no caminho e beijá-lo ali mesmo, apenas a alguns metros do portão principal da universidade e em frente de quem quisesse olhar. – **Inacreditável.** – murmurou ainda contra a boca dele, antes de voltarem a caminhar.

\- **Acho que devíamos adotar duas meninas e mudar-nos para o campo.** – Yifan comentou, falsamente sério, e Chanyeol foi a rir quase até saírem dos terrenos da Yonsei.

*

Só mais tarde – depois de todo o encontro, de beijar Yifan mais meia dúzia de vezes em frente ao seu dormitório e subir sozinho até ao seu quarto – é que Chanyeol finalmente teve tempo para olhar para o seu smartphone e notar a quantidade abundante de notificações no seu Instagram. Uma quantidade quase excessiva, considerando que ele não tinha publicado nada naquele dia, mas cuja motivação conseguiu encontrar em apenas alguns segundos.

_“**oohsehun** identificou-te numa publicação. 5h”_

Pausou por um momento, tentando manter a calma, e depois abriu a notificação para encontrar uma foto sua e de Yifan, quando estavam demasiado ocupados a beijar-se no corredor dos vestiários. Os dois estavam marcados na publicação e, na legenda, um _"Finalmente!"_ fazia de introdução para um monte de comentários que se dividiam entre festejos sobre os dois fazerem um casal bonito e choramingos sobre um ou outro já não estar disponível.

Respirou fundo, amaldiçoando Sehun mentalmente.

Por que é que tinha de viver rodeado de idiotas?


End file.
